


Colour Blind

by Tsaltyshima



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Tried, Writing Prompt, alien gender roles, probably failed but i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsaltyshima/pseuds/Tsaltyshima
Summary: This was an activity I did with my writing group and the prompt was Alien Gender Roles. I had 15 minutes to write and that's it! It was fun, but a wild ride and this was the result. Hope you like it as much as I had fun writing it!





	Colour Blind

**Author's Note:**

> This was an activity I did with my writing group and the prompt was Alien Gender Roles. I had 15 minutes to write and that's it! It was fun, but a wild ride and this was the result. Hope you like it as much as I had fun writing it!

Nothing was a problem at home. It used to be straightforward and understood by all. It was just how the world worked, but this wasn’t that world. This wasn’t home.

I wanted to go home. The issue with that though was that it was impossible. The navigational system had malfunctioned on my ship and instead of bringing me to the port of Ula, it had brought me here, to earth. When I had stepped out of the ship and into the blinding sun, my ride home had totally lost power, leaving me stranded in this unknown place with no plan. Maybe I should have spent those 50 purks a while back to replace the degrading wires. A little late for that now I guess.

So, that’s what had brought me to this town of skyscrapers, noise, and movement. I was trying to find someone who could help me, but I noticed I was just getting strange looks more than anything. If I approached an individual they seemed so uncomfortable. Was it how I looked? How I acted?

I was normal back home. Why couldn’t I be back home? This place was so black and white, one gender or the other.

I liked grey.

I wanted to go home.


End file.
